Sky in Wonderland
by SimpleWriter101
Summary: As Sky waited for Ty, he found a rabbit. Curious, he followed it. Now he's stuck in a parallel universe, with the red king, The Mad Headphone, and a whole bunch of other people. Watch as he does anything to get back to the group, including Ty.(Skylox)(Based off Alice in Wonderland)
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting in a secluded park for my best friend/crush, Ty.

'Where IS he?'I thought as I took another bite of my sandwich. As I waited, I heard a voice say something really peculiar.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm going to be late! I have to hurry! Nobody has been late to Mad Headphone's Unbirthday, and I'm not going to be the first!"the person said.

Curious, I turn around, gasping softly at what I see. A bunny wearing clothes was holding a watch, muttering about being late. I stood up, wanting to follow it. As it disappeared from my view, I would hurry up to it quietly, but not too closely.

As I crawled into the tunnel the rabbit ran into, it disappeared from my view. Determined to follow it, I crawled in deeper.

I didn't notice the hole until it was too late.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as I fell, hoping I wouldn't die.

"OOMPH!"I made when I hit a floating bed, bouncing off it from the force of my fall. I continued to scream.

As I got down farther, I started to slow down. After a few minutes, I was falling as slow as a feather.

Then, I was falling. Fast.

Once I hit the ground, I groaned. The same groan turned into a scream when I started to fall from the 'ground'. I soon landed on my butt. Hard.

"Owwwww..." I moaned as I stood up, rubbing my butt.

'Where AM I?'I thought as I looked around me, studying my surroundings.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

'Where IS he?'Ty thought as he searched high and low for his best friend/crush, Sky.

Ty stopped, taking a few deep breathes as he continued to search for Sky.

After a few more fruitless hours, he sighed. As he packed up the picknet he found, he thought of a way to tell the group of the bad news.

Sky is missing.


	2. Chapter 2

As I continued to look around, I noticed a door about my size. Excited, I ran to it, screaming when I twisted the doorknob as it started to talk.

"Watch where your twisting that, why don't ya?!"the doorknob yelled as it gave me a hard stare. I just sat they, gaping like a fish.

Shaking my head, I stood up."Well, how do you open?"

The door gave a hearty laugh."Why, with a key, of course!"

'Well, obviously' My thoughts tell me, as I facepalm myself. As I relieve myself of my hand, I look around in search of a key. After a few minutes, I find the key.

On a table. A really high table. One that I can't reach.

"Well, shit."I mumbled to myself."How am I going to get that?!"

"Ahem,"The door coughs. I turn to face it. "What?"I asked, an annoyed twinge in my voice.

"Look at your feet."He said, looking down. I follow his order, a bit confused, mind you. At my feet, I see a cat, the words 'Eat Me' on it, written with blue frosting. "What do I do?"

The door gave me a 'Are you serious?'

"Why, you eat it, of course!"The door tells me.

"But, what does it do?"

"That, is something you will have to find out."The door tells me before going back to its original state of what it was before I pulled on him. I stick my tongue at it, knowing it was childish.

I look at the cake one more time, fear coiling in my stomach. Will it poison me? Or something else?

'Oh well,' I thought as I took a bite out of it. 'Never hurts to try'

As I took a bite, I grew, my clothes feeling a bit tighter.

'Oh, so that's what it does.' I thought as I kept on growing. After a few minutes, I'm the size of the table.

Quickly, I grab the key and and head back to the door. When I get near, I drop to my knees and unlock it.

Hearing a click, it unlocks and swings open. Grinning, I was about to go through it when I remembered my little problem. Frowning at the thought, I close the door and go back to the table to see if anything would help. All I see is a bottle filled with a blue liquid with a tag that says 'Drink me' in cursive writing. I snatched it up quickly and drink it, so I won't work up my nerves and chicken out.

As I drank it, I started to shrink. Once I was fully shrunk, I see a pile of clothes at my feet. Looking at my tattered clothes, I decide quickly and rip the rest of them off, putting the new ones on quickly.

When I was done, I head out the door.

I never knew of the people hiding.

When I was outside, I was greeted by Fluffy and Mitch, or at least, that's what it looked like. They were wearing red suspenders, a white shirt with dark brown stripes, almost black ,and a pair of khacki's, the same color of the stripes on their shirts.

"Hi! I'm Jerome, and he's Mitch! Nice to meet you!" 'Mitch' say, holding out his hand. 'Jerome' sighs, holding out his other hand."I'm Jerome, but you can call me Fluffy, and he's Mitch, or Biggums."He said, I think correcting him.

"Oh yeah." 'Mitch' says, his eyes going wide as he tapped his chin. 'Fluffy' Facepalmed. I feel the same.

'This is all a dream' I thought, looking around.

As I looked around, I noticed some flower that were pretty tall. "What are you looking at?!"The flower that I was looking at, said. I screamed, falling backwards as I held a hand to my heart.

When I got my heartbeat to calm down, 'Mitch' and 'Fluffy' had just noticed me and helped me up. I soon straightened up, brushing my pants off. "I'm sorry"

The flower just huffed and turned away. Knowing how childish it was, I stuck out my tongue. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

"Owwww!"I exclaimed, grabbing my legs as I hopped on one foot. Once it stopped hurting, I put it back on the ground, looking for whatever poked me. What I see is a white mouse, holding a needle up to me like it's a sword."Umm...Hi?"

"Don't you 'Hi' me, you fake!"It squeaked, waving its 'sword' around. I raise my hands, saying "OK, OK".

The mouse just huffed and turned. Next, I see the rabbit I was following earlier.

"Hey! Your that rabbit I was following earlier!"I exclaimed, pointing at him. "Yes Sky, I am. We brought you here to help us."The rabbit said, hopping closer to me."Help you? With what?"

"To save Wonderland, of course!"The rabbit exclaimed.

"Save...Wonderland?"I ask, confused. The rabbit nodded.

"Well, I don't think he's the right one."The mouse said, crossing his arms.

"Why don't we check with Absolem then."someone said behind me. I turn around, gaping like a fish at what I saw. A blue bird was holding a cane, and was wearing what looked like bifocals.

"Ok?"was my brilliant response.

"Well then, let's go!"the mouse said, heading up the trail. We all followed him.

After a few minutes, we reach a blue caterpillar, smoking something.

"Who are you?"he asked."Absolem?" I replied meekly

"You are not Absolem, I'm Absolem"he says as he puffs into my face. Coughing, I wave it from my face.

"My name's Sky, sir"I tell him, coughing a few times.

"We shall see"He says, taking another puff of that stuff.

"What do you mean by that?! I should know who I am!", I said, mad at what he said. But just a bit.

"Of course, stupid boy" he says. Ignoring me, he says"Show him the araculim(Idk how to spell that)"

The White Rabbit and Mallymkun, as I learned on the way here, quickly jump into action."Araculim, being the Compendicum Empendium of Wonderland"the White Rabbit started.

"So, it's a calendar?"I replied."Compendicum Empendium, it tells us each and every day, since the beginning"Absolem tells me.

"Today is the Griblek day, in the time of the red queen"The White rabbit continued.

"Show him the Frapcheus Day"Absolem said this time. They reply with mumbled 'of course'

"Frapcheus day being the day you slay the Jabberwocky(THAT"S HOW YOU SPELL IT)" said 'Mitch'.

"Wait, slay a what?"I asked, confused. Ignoring my he went on. "Oh, that would be you, killing the Jabberwocky with a Vorpal blade."

"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky, no how-"

"If it ain't Vulpar, it aint dead"they said, switching as to who says what, as to I don't know how they decide who says what.

Backing away from it, I tell them "That's not me"

"I know" said Mallymkun, hopping off of the mushroom that he stood on.

"Solve this for us, Absolem, is he the right one?"The White Rabbit asked, hope in his voice.

"Not hardly"He says as he dissapears from view.

"I told ya"Mallymkun. They start to come up to me as they talked. As I was walking back, the flowers started to talk to eachother.

"Hmmhmm, little imposter, hump, pertending to be Sky. You should be ashamed."The pink one said, crossing her leaves.

"I was so certain of you"The White Rabbit said, ashamed.

"Look, I'm sorry! I don't mean to be the wrong Sky!"I yelled, suddenly remembering that this was a dream."Wait, this is my dream, I'm going to wake up now, and you're all going to disappear."I tell them as I close my eyes, pinching myself on the arm. Wincing, I open my eyes, only to find that I'm still here.

"That's odd, pinching usually does the trick. I mumbled to myself, starting to think that this isn't actually a dream.

"I could stick you if that would help"Mallymkun said, brandishing out his 'sword'. I look at him with a thoughtful expression on my face, saying "That might help, actually. Thanks"

"My pleasure"He said, scampering to my feet. When he lifted up my pant leg, he stabbed me. Right in my left foot.

"OW! OH SHIT, FUCK, THAT HURT!"I yelled as I hopped on one foot, holding the other.

Right after I say that, a giant dog-looking creature jumps out of the wall, creating a hole.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!"I yelled at everyone as I ran from that, everybody else doing the same.

"It's the Bandetsnatch!" They all yelled, running away from the Bendersomething, or whatever it's called.

As I look behind me, I see The White Rabbit and the dodo get kidnapped by red card people. The only ones I didn't see get kidnapped, were Mallymkun, 'Mitch', and 'Jerome'

As I continued to run, I remembered that this was all a dream. I start to slow down.

"Wait, this is all a dream, nothing can hurt me."I mumbled to myself as I came to a complete stop. I turned around, mumbling 'nothing can hurt me' to myself.

From a farther distance, Mallymkun said "What is he doing?" before running up to the Bandersnatch.

When it got near me, it started to scream, slobbering over me.

"RUN, YOU BIG LUMP!"Mallymkun screams to me, hurring up to the Bandersnatch. As he climbed up his leg and got to the head, he took out his 'sword' and stabbed it. Right. In. The. Eye. When he pulled it out fast, he took the eyeball with it

Screaming, it swiped at my arm, cutting it. "Ahh!"I scream, grabbing my arm as I ran away.

Mallymkun jumps off, eye still on his sword, and runs away.

'Mitch' and 'Fluffy' soon meet up with me, and we run away as the beast and the red card people watch us.

I didn't notice a man looking like Quinton pick up the scrolls and look at them, fear etching into his face as he rode away with the scrolls.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

As Sky did that, Ty went to headquarters to tell them what he found.

Upon arrival, the group saw him, no Sky next to him."Hey Ty, where's Sky?"

Ty sighed, rubbing his tired face."He's missing."

"WHAT?!"They all exclaimed, eyes going wide."How?!"

"I don't know..."he tells them, walking past. "I'm going to take a nap, I'm tired." he said, walking up the stairs."Wake me if you find him."

"We will." They replied back, going out to search for Sky. As Ty fell asleep, he had one thought, before falling asleep.

Where was Sky?

Well, at least that was long. And quick. Probably 1,500 words. Hope you like. Ch 3 will probably be soon. Like, in 2 Days. Bye.

UPDATE: It's actually 1,628 words

UPDATE 2: Now, it's 1742 words, and it's done being edited.


	3. Authors note(Srry)

I will have to put this story on HIATUS for awhile, seeing as I need the movie Alice in Wonderland(2010) to watch it.

I will try to update my other stories too. I've just been busy with life drama.

P.S. If you can find a website that will let me watch Alice in Wonderland(2010)(That's not Megashare . info)without making an account, I will continue the story, while giving credit to who recommended the website, along with the website

Bai!


	4. AN again :P(But good!:D)

Authors note

I am planning to ask my stepdad to find one for me on ebay because we no longer have a movie store near us, but we do have a redbox near us, the only problem is I don't know if it has the movie.

A/N 2 I have just asked my stepdad about it and he said he will try, so it might be another week or two before another installment

":Try going to a video store that lets you rent it :D"the guest that wrote it, thank you for the suggestion! I totally forgot about the redbox at the grocery store! 


End file.
